The Factionless
by FangirlingEveryday
Summary: Evelyn thinks that there is no way for her to go back to her son. But a new hope arises when she realises that Beatrice Prior, is somebody to her. Not in the mother-daughter way, but in a cousin way. Check out my story please, and comments and tips are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**The Factionless**

_Written by FangirlingEveryday_

_I don't own Divergent, but for those who are curious to know how the factionless live, check my story out!_

_I would also gladly appreciate it if you could give me tips and comments to improve my other stories._

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**EVELYN**_

"Mommy?" Tobias, my son, is standing beside me. Marcus had beaten me up really badly, and

now I lie on the floor, gasping for air. I reach my hand out to caress Tobias's face. He looks at

me with his father's dark blue eyes, except that his are filled with bravery, not cruelty. Bam. I wake up with a pang in my chest, knowing that my son must have thought that I had died. Marcus lied to him. I had been exiled. Slowly, I peel away from my frayed blanket, and started making my bed. It was a thin one-inch mattress, with orange thread sewing up holes in it. My pillow was someone else's stuffed toy, and my blanket was picked up from the garbage. Time to go to work. I grabbed my rag of a towel, and walked into the bathroom in an abandoned brick building, and grabbed a bar of green soap lying by the sink. Turning on the tap, I put my head into the sink and started splashing water into my hair and face. While lathering soap into my hair, I try to find a bucket for me to rinse my body. No luck. I then wrapped myself with the towel and shuffled back to my so-called home. I then put on my janitor's uniform, and started combing my hair with my nails. Although I haven't been clean since the past week, my never-fading beauty can still be seen. My long flowy black hair, my high cheekbones, and my sparkling purple eyes. Back in Abnegation, I had to restrain my hair from flowing down below my shoulders, wear ugly grey robes. The only good thing about being factionless is that you could be free. Shaking that thought out of my mind, I walk to the place where the train was going to come pick us up to go to different factions to either clean up schools, drive buses, or something else. There was always something for them to do. I mean us to do. Except in Abnegation of course, those selfless folk don't need any help. I half-wish that I could work with the Abnegation today, but I won't know how to face them, being Marcus Eaton's- a government official- wife. Well, I guess I will never know.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**CANDOR HEADQUARTERS**_

The train starts to slow down, and I stand by the entrance, getting ready to jump off it. Three. Two. One. JUMP! I land on my side, wincing in pain. I pick myself up, rub my side, and brush the gravel off my hands. The train disappears with a horn, and I start looking around. Hmm. Everything is in black and white. The Candor sector. Phew. Fortunately not the Abnegation sector, though I would not mind sneaking into Marcus Eaton's house and paying a visit on Tobias. Tobias. I see him in my mind, feel his reassuring hugs everytime Marcus beat me up. I see his dark blue eyes with steel in them. I see his nose's hooked end. Stop thinking about that, I told myself. Looking around, I see the Candor work department and start to make my way there.

_**Beatrice Prior's Point Of View**_

The lunchbell rings, and I walk out of class, past a couple of Erudites who "accidentally" knock me with their elbows, chanting "Stiff!" I soon find my brother, Caleb in the long cafeteria line. "Hey, Beatrice!" Caleb calls out to me. I walk to him, expecting him to let me in the queue in front of him. "No, Beatrice. You cannot cut queues like this. Instead, I plan on letting the younger ones go first." Caleb then walks all the way to the back of the line, THEN offers me to queue in front of him. I sigh. Being Abnegation sucks. And a Dauntless boy actually sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes at him, and thumb my nose. Revengeful, he starts gossiping to his friends, and they all point at me, laughing, chanting "STIFF STIFF STIFF!". Pretty soon the whole cafeteria joins in. It is only when my favourite teacher, Mr. Hinge-pretty funny name huh- walks in that they all stop. He was a very strict teacher, and that's why I liked him. He could make all the teasing go away with simply glaring. If looks could kill, half of the cafeteria would have been incinerated right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**BLACK AND WHITE**_

"This is Evelyn. Is there anything you would like for me to do?" I asked the bespectacled-lady in a black blouse and a white skirt with a simple ponytail. She peeks over the rim of her glasses, picks up the phone, and starts calling somebody. "Pretty one. Yes. She should be sent as a gift." Was she talking about me? If she was, what was it about? I can only imagine myself being put in a spotted black-and-white box, and me being wrapped up in a lengthy black dress with a white bow on the top of my head. "Evelyn, somebody will be here to pick you up later." she informed me. "To where? For what? I'm Evelyn Eaton. Ex-wife of Marcus Eaton." I finished my sentence proudly, just to make sure that she knows not to mess with me. Well, that made a difference, she started looking at my face intensely, like she was memorising every part of it. "Oh yeah. Hi." That's it? I bet I am going to be a gift to an official in Candor, for him to play with me. "I'm not gonna do whatever you want me to do unless you tell me what it is." I crossed my arms, and gave my best determined look. "Oh fine. Well, you see, we have an Erudite official coming over today. And we need somebody to accompany our own Candor official. Not for that kind of stuff, just so that our official will look good." I looked at her blue watch, and thought that she wasn't very honest at all. "You weren't a transfer, were you?" "How do you know, Mrs. Eaton?" "No need to be that formal, and I'm no longer bound to the Eaton family, only to my son." Suddenly, images of Tobias arose in my head: His first steps, his first blanket I knitted for him, and the times that we washed the dishes together. I feel bad. Really bad. Ever since his 6th birthday, we no longer celebrated for him quietly, so the neighbours couldn't hear us. We had always baked a cake together as a family, and gave him a new shirt every year. He never failed to smile on those occasions. Marcus and I were arguing almost everyday. For him, we beared with each other for 12 years. I baked a grey cake for him, left a grey shirt with the Abnegation symbol on it, wrote a note telling him to stay strong and that I would visit him one day, and left before Marcus had the chance to exile me. I returned back to reality, and stared at the black and white tiles until I saw a limo pulling over outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Aptitude Test**_

_**Beatrice Prior's Point Of View**_

"Caleb, are you nervous?" I asked softly. I was afraid to say it out loud as we got our lunch in the cafeteria, which was spaghetti in a creamy sauce with tender chicken cubes. Curiosity is not well-known in our faction. He just gave a small smile, and started making his way to a long table that Susan and her brother were sitting at. Sighing, I followed him. "So.. after lunch will be our aptitude test." I tried to say casually, because mentioning it makes me a nervous wreck. Caleb stared pointedly at me. I shrugged it off. "Yes, it is, Beatrice." Susan replied, giving a slight nod. Then her gaze drifts off to watch my brother eat. The ways that we Abnegation flirt with each other is hilarious and creepy. I ate my spaghetti in silence, and waited for the aptitude test. While waiting, I watched the Dauntless draw tattoos on one another with a black marker, some Amity girls reading a glossy magazine that had a gorgeous man with bulging biceps on the cover, and the Erudite chattering over the latest book from their favourite non-fiction series-How To Deal With The Dumb. My father was not wrong, they were really mean, but mean to the point that they even judge people by their smartness. A teacher read off a clipboard two names from Amity, two names from Erudite, two names from Dauntless, two names from Candor, and finally, Caleb Prior and another girl with frizzy brown hair. Caleb stood up, walked over to the teacher without looking back, and balled his hands into fists. He then followed the teacher into the test-rooms. I dozed off, and when I woke up, Caleb was back. His eyebrows were furrowing, and his lip was pursed. I held up a hand to ask him how it went, but he just walked out of the school and went back home.

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry I'm not able to cover Tris' aptitude test, because I have already made notes, and it is going to be a bit of a long chapter. I also apologise for not writing recently because I'm back in school and I'm preparing for my final exams. Thanks to everyone for reading! Your reviews really made my day! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**Divergent**_

I tensed as the teacher called out my name. Clutching the hem of my skirt, I walked down the hallway and into the sixth test-room. Inside was a Dauntless volunteer, since we were not allowed to be tested by our own faction members. She was wearing a blazer, and she had small angular eyes. She looked pretty normal but weird as a Dauntless, until I saw that she had a tattoo on the side of her neck. A raven. I wondered what that was. "Hi. My name is Tori. Your tester. Please have a sit." I took my eyes off Tori, and took in the rest of the room. Mirrors were the walls, bouncing my reflection back and forth. Being Abnegation, I had never been able to look into a mirror. Surely my parents will forgive me for this. In the center of the room, there was a small white reclined chair. The type that you would sit in at the dentist's as they poked your teeth with sharp metal tools. Thinking about that made me shiver, and the hair on my neck stood on end. Let's just say that my last trip to the dentist's was not a good one obviously, since the dentist had to pluck out three of my teeth without giving me pain medication. I had to withstand the pain, in order to be so-called "selfless". I did not think that pain and selfless have anything to do with one another. But not every Erudite loves reading, and not every Candor enjoys a lively debate. We were all just going along with the norms of our faction. Tomorrow, I could change. I could join a different faction and make different friends. I wanted to. I wanted to spend my life in a faction where I would be able to look at my own reflection without being afraid of getting caught. I wanted to have a wardrobe with different kinds of clothes. I wanted to teach my children in a different way, if I ever had any. Drifting back to reality, I saw Tori staring at me. I stared back at her. "What does that raven symbolise?" I asked. "I have never met a curious Abnegation before." She said, arching her eyebrows. I sighed and made my way to the chair. I sat on it, and tried to make myself feel comfortable. I started thinking of sunshines and rainbows to make myself feel better. Or at least tried to. My trying to make myself feel better was a betrayal to the Abnegation. I should not care about how I felt, but how others really do feel.

_**Evelyn's Point of View**_

The bespectacled-lady gave me some new clothes to wear. A black dress, and a pair of white stiletto heels. She also made me walk around in the heels a bit, to get used to it. Luckily, I was a fast learner. I walked elegantly, or as best as I could, towards the limo. I tied my hair up in a bun as fast and as neat as I could. The butler stepped out of the car, and opened the car door for me. I muttered a thank-you and pulled my skirt close to my thighs to fit in the slightly cramped (yet grand) limo.

The person sitting beside me was a man. A slightly familiar man. His eyes widened at the sight of me. They travelled from my ankles and slowly up my body. I cringed. Men were often mesmerised by beauty. Just like how I seduced the man I was having an affair with. We even had a daughter. Although I'm not sure if she is still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**Meeting A Familiar**_

_**Cece's Point of View(Evelyn's Secret Daughter)**_

Resting my head on the table, I constantly waited for my name to be called. A girl named Beatrice Prior, who had the same surname as me weirdly, was called up just now. She had long blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail, and her small frame made her look no older than 13. I however, had prominent cheekbones, deep-set purple eyes, smooth flowy blonde hair, and eyelashes that captured every guy's attention. Besides my delicate face, I also had a body that bends and curves where they were supposed to be. I had heard stories from my father about how much I looked like my mother, how beautiful I was like her. I resembled my mother very much. My mother who left me for a reason that I would never know. I hated my looks. I hated how everytime I looked into the mirror, I would picture myself between a woman who resembled me, although slightly taller, and my father. I dream about having a complete family. I also have heard from my father that I had a brother. A brother who was also lost.


End file.
